1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers are well known. Ink jet printers are provided with an ink jet head connected with an ink cartridge. Ink is supplied to the ink jet head from the ink cartridge. The ink jet head discharges the ink that has been supplied from the ink cartridge towards a print medium. As a result, printing or drawing against the print medium is performed.
Some ink jet printers can store a spare ink cartridge. With this type of printer, when the ink runs out in the ink cartridge connected with the ink jet head, the used ink cartridge is removed from the ink cartridge, and the spare ink cartridge is connected with the ink jet head. Printing or drawing can then be performed using the spare ink cartridge. This type of ink jet printer is taught in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-169121.
In the case of the conventional ink jet printer described above, only one spare ink cartridge can be stored. While the spare ink cartridge is being connected with the ink jet head, a user of the printer removes the used ink cartridge, and houses a new spare ink cartridge within the printer. This ink cartridge exchange operation is troublesome. In the conventional ink jet printer, the user must perform the ink cartridge exchange operation frequently. An ink jet printer is desirable in which the user has to perform the ink cartridge exchange operation less frequently.